The One with the Bikini
by akiratalesxo
Summary: Hinata is in a particularly humiliating predicament, and nothing could possibly have made it worse. Except for a giddy blonde boy…


**_The One with the Bikini_**

* * *

To say Hinata was not completely mortified at the position she was in would be an understatement. As she lowered herself down under, with her nose slightly hitting the surface of the water, she could not help but wonder what she had done to deserve this. This all could have been avoided if she had just listened to her instincts, and not given into bloody peer pressure.

 _Stupid Ino, and stupid Sakura._

She'd never forgive them for this. She felt utterly humiliated, and both women were not even close in proximity for her to vent at. Not that she even could voice her frustration, she had never been very good at it - unlike her Hyuuga relatives. At this, she shook her head. This was not completely their fault, she had been given the choice – but she just could not say 'no'. It was one of many things Hinata had deemed to be a horrible aspect to herself, as well as something many could take advantage of as her dear friends had done.

 _Stupid white bikini. Stupid frills. Stupid thin strings that don't tie up properly._

The girls had been ecstatic when they saw the swimming costume, wondering how on earth they had missed it in the first place. As soon as Hinata had glanced at it, she could only look in horror at how _revealing_ it was. She could just see the mischievous intentions swimming in her friend's green eyes, and knew (much to her dismay) that this particular bikini was meant to be for her. For their sake, she had tried it on. And for her sake, she wanted to rip it off immediately and remembered blushing violently at the way she had looked. She stared at the curves of her body, deeming her hips to be too wide and her breasts too big – and the white colour only exaggerated both of the traits. _For Kami's sake she felt like a fool._

But Sakura said she had looked drop dead **gorgeous.**

Ino said she looked absolutely **sexy**.

Hinata did not _do_ sexy. Hinata could not pull off _sexy._ Or at least that it how she perceived it – after all that is why she wore such baggy clothes. The girls knew this, but this did not stop them from making her see eye to eye with them. After much pestering and much aggravation, they had decided to go to desperate measures to understand how they felt. So of course, they used _Naruto._ At the simple name of Naruto, Hinata had remembered feeling the heat rush to her cheeks once more. She could not help but think about the cerulean eyes of the blonde haired boy, with the motion of him stroking his hair back while chuckling at one his own cheesy jokes. They had insisted that if Hinata had gone for this rather scandalous bikini then Naruto would definitely notice her – especially because of the large amount of skin she would show, which he had never seen before. Intrigued by this attractive point, and trusting her friends' approval, she had bought it instantly. Something she would later regret. Hinata sighed, why did she just go for the normal black swimming costume?

 _Stupid, stupid Naruto-kun for making me feel this way._

Using her hand to cover her now bare breasts, she awkwardly moved herself as best as she could to the side of the pool while contemplating how she had managed to get into this particular predicament. She frowned at the offender, the red water slide that took residence at the other end of the deep pool. It was a rather steep ride, going at great speeds and lengths before plateauing at a lower level, allowing riders to skid slightly across the water's surface. Ino and Sakura had once again asked her to try out the slide, saying it was a blast. She had never been scared of rides – the first time she experienced it, it was a lot of fun and nothing of great concern had happened except maybe the impact of the water. Even the second and third time had gone well.

It was the _fourth_ time the damage was done. Mid-way down, she could just feel the material uncharacteristically pulling slightly away, but she was not too concerned and thought maybe it was just her imagination. It was not until she had hit the water that she felt her breasts seem abnormally cool and…free. Once again, Hinata had shrieked at the thought of the event – thankfully there were few people around to stare. Looking up to the top of the slide, she could see the number of shinobi who wanted to take advantage of the blistering sun. She could even see Ino and Sakura sitting by the barriers which controlled the growing line. They were all smiling, giggling and of course, all had their swimming attire perfectly on. How she envied them all – she had even seen Kiba smiling and laughing uncontrollably at the front of the line, and Shino was quietly listening to the conversation the fanged smiler was having with the toothy grinned and toned Naruto who…wait.

"Naruto… _NARUTO?!"_ She had never plunged into the chlorine water so quickly in her life, and took the opportunity to scream out where no one could hear her. Her eyes had never widened to such a size before at the thought of him and she had never, ever been shaken fro embarrassment like this before. She quickly shot up to the surface again (with her hands still firmly on her breasts) while breathing deeply in and out, and the heat rushed to her cheeks. What if he swam down to meet her? What if he wanted to talk closely to her? **_What if he dived down and…and…_**

She shrieked loudly at the thought, her imagination taking her away to a place she did not want to be. Frantically, she started going around the edges of the pool, hoping to come across a towel, or a bag, or just _anything_ to cover herself. She turned quickly, desperately hoping to see her bikini top floating on the surface but only found that the blonde haired boy had disappeared from his previous position with a cheering Kiba and Shino looking down the slide

" _Oh…oh no."_ It was her worst nightmare

"Hey! Hinata!" she heard a familiar voice call out.

" _Oh god no…"_ she wanted to cry out.

Naruto did not question the pursing of her lips, nor the way she frantically turned around and went around the edges of the pool. If anything, he thought she was trying to ignore him. And of course that upset him. Pouting slightly while hoping Hinata could see, he started to swim to her, ignoring the sudden freeness he felt from swimming. _What an odd sensation…_

"N-Naruto-kun! Please don't come any closer!" she shrieked, hoping that maybe, just maybe Sakura and Ino would come to her rescue. For goodness sake, even _Shino_ would have gotten the hint. However, all he seemed to do was ignore her pleas

Closer and closer he swam, and even more quickly Hinata tried to move herself around the edge hoping to find something to cover herself. She only ceased to realize he had stopped when the ripples of the water had stopped hitting her bare back. Delving back down once again, she turned to find pouting Naruto metres away from her. They stared for a few seconds at one another

Quickly his pout diminished into a toothy grin, "Hey…Hinata! I haven't talked to you all day!" He stepped forward, his hand reaching out slightly in front of him.

"S-stay back Naruto!" she cried once again, turning away from him, with fists just showing above the water.

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks, and frowned. Had he done something to upset her? Sakura had always said he was dense, but he would never have forgotten if he had upset Hinata – _particularly Hinata._

His eyebrow cocked upwards slightly, questioning the young lady's posture and horrified facial expression, only to find he could not put his finger on it, "Are you okay Hinata, you look a bit…pale."

And that was when it happened. He felt something catch on his arm and wrap itself around. Looking down, he saw a very small piece of white clothing. He grabbed it with his hand, pulling the stringy piece of the water to find that it was surprisingly thin. Using the strings, he pulled it a part where he could display it from end to end. He saw the small frills at the top of what he could only describe as cups, with the thin strings hanging from each side. At this, he started realizing that the piece of clothing was rather familiar…why was it so _familiar…_

 _"_ _O-oh…"_ he blushed violently at the thought, realizing exactly where he had seen this piece of swimming attire before, or rather the thought of who had previously worn it.

For goodness sake, of course he knew, because he'd been **staring** at her the whole time since she arrived. Naruto was totally embarrassed by the thought, especially with the creeping perverted ideas entering his mind. But could anyone blame him? She had looked absolutely _stunning_ when she entered the site, and he was not the only one to stare (much to his annoyance). He remembered how the droplets of water on her skin had made her glisten due to the sunlight as she came out of the pool with Ino and Sakura by her side. And her dark, wet hair against her pale complexion made her look absolutely breathtaking…and the rather attractive bikini had highlighted all her womanly assets, the ones he had always known she had. However, it was not as if he had never seen her as beautiful before, of course he always had, as well as kind and beautifully weird – but this…this side of Hinata was so… _voluptuous._

Hinata could hardly breath.

Naruto could not contain himself.

They both were completely and utterly humiliated. One because of how she was dressed in front of her childhood crush, and the other for thinking of the girl he had fallen head over heels for in such a way.

He gazed at her, trying hard to keep focus on her lavender tinted eyes that reminded him so much of pearls – _Kami, she was beautiful._

"Is…is this yours?" he questioned.

Hinata just wanted to die. And he could see that.

"…If it makes you feel better, I-I think I lost my shorts on the slide." He looked down, and mistakenly Hinata had followed.

They shot up their eyes to look at one another, pearl orbs meeting wide cerulean blue ones and though most would agree that they should have been blushing ferociously (which they had done), they both did something out of the ordinary and started to burst into laughter. They knew that it was just _their_ luck, and it was very amusing.

 _"_ _That slide really needs some sort of warning."_


End file.
